


【二代超蝙】城市折叠中第二十八章剧情车部分

by panzijiang



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzijiang/pseuds/panzijiang
Summary: 大都会和哥谭是一个城市的两面——当二十四小时被分开，白天属于大都会，黑夜属于哥谭。一个巨大的城市机器，在永不停息地缓缓转动。而蝙蝠侠和超人，就如同这个城市的两面，旋转着又彼此相衬……





	【二代超蝙】城市折叠中第二十八章剧情车部分

第二十八章

他们亲吻着将彼此推搡到了船上的一个房间里。房间没有窗帘，没有人会看到这个时候哥谭湾的他们。于是橙色的太阳光就这样透进来，毫无遮掩地照在床上。清晨的阳光并不炙热，而船体的摇晃让太阳仿佛从水里出来，湿漉漉地泼洒在床单上的时候还在摇晃流动着。

他们鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，有的时候在亲吻，有的时候只是呼吸的交融。他的味道出乎意料的好——两个人都是这样想的，以致于当他们拥抱着倒在床上的时候，两个人都还沉浸在这样的亲吻之中。

“等等，布鲁斯，等一下……”最终还是克拉克先反应过来，他的眼镜歪斜着，头发凌乱，领带也不知道丢到了那里，可他仍然在床上坐得端正而笔直。“现在就……这可是白天，布鲁斯。”

“对于哥谭人来讲，这可是夜晚。”布鲁斯已经憋了很长时间，他几乎无法忍受面前这个正直的大个子用隐隐约约带着情欲却又十分克制的眼神看着自己了。他以为蝙蝠侠的自制力会再好一点，可惜他对于自己太过于自信。“告诉我，你不会在这个时候停下。”

“不，我当然不会，可是……”布鲁斯韦恩不会给下停下的机会，他抱着这个大个子就啃上了他的嘴唇。去他的蝙蝠侠，他想，他现在可是布鲁斯韦恩，他当然有信心能够继续做下去，他为了这个早上付出的心血一点也不比夜巡少。他将那个衣衫凌乱的人压在身下，手慢慢伸上他的衬衫准备将他的衣服脱下来。

“等等！”克拉克突然地将他推开。他面对着布鲁斯，面对着这个让他心中再次燃起火焰的人，脸颊被太阳光线分成明暗两面。“有一件事，我一定要告诉你，一定。”

他咬着牙，似乎是做出了一个多么艰难地决定。他解开了自己的所有衬衫扣子，露出了胸前那个标志性的“S”和他的蓝色制服。

“布鲁斯，看着我，接下来我说的话也许十分荒唐，但你一定要相信我。”他睁大眼睛，看着对面人巧克力色的眼睛，“我是超人——就是那个大都会的超人。”

他说出来了。布鲁斯愣在原地，他虽然早已经知道了克拉克的身份，他甚至对他还抱有一些猜疑，但是他从来没有想到他居然就这样完完整整地告诉了自己——他不信任别人，因此也就很少有人实实在在地信任他。

他的无言以对在克拉克眼睛里几乎就像是死亡宣判的倒计时一样。他的眼神逐渐黯淡下来，在沉默中慢慢系上了自己的扣子。克拉克用手慢慢打理着自己的头发——他不应该这个样子，这样的确会吓到布鲁斯的。他都想要从床上起身时，布鲁斯伸手攥住了他的衣角。

“我没想到你这么崇拜他，会将他的制服穿在自己身上。”布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，似乎真的将那件制服看做了一个崇拜者自娱自乐的小玩具。然而明眼人都看得出，那件制服显然用的不是地球的织料做成的，那在阳光下的色泽，没有一件地区织物可以模仿。

“我说真的，布鲁斯，我的确是超人。我也是克拉克肯特，这是我的秘密身份。”克拉克想要抽出他的衣角，离开这里。好消息是，他不用躲着布鲁斯飞走了，他可以直接离开，然后回到大都会。

接着他看见布鲁斯笑了。“那就这样吧，无论你是超人先生还是克拉克肯特。”他眨了眨眼睛，放开抓着他衣角的手，踢掉自己的鞋子向后仰躺在床上，“那么，肯特，你现在到底要不要上来？”

“你……”克拉克手不安地攥着床单。等了一会，他叹了一口气：“那我们有机会再见吧，布鲁斯，我先走了。”

然而在他转身的瞬间被一股巨大的力量掀到了床上，接着克拉克的脸被捧住。布鲁斯骑在他的身上，亲吻着他的嘴唇，用模模糊糊的声线说：

“你真的是个傻瓜，克拉克……”

于是有很多事情就变得顺理成章了起来，克拉克看见布鲁斯的手划过自己的制服，在胸前的S上停留抚摸着。他找到制服的暗扣，将这件衣服脱了下来。他不记得自己是怎样摸索解开布鲁斯那套昂贵的西装，也并不记得自己是怎样将布鲁斯整个人都撩拨到气喘吁吁的。他很久没有过和别人如此亲密的举动， 一切看起来都不是那么真实。

等到他们两个人在床上都赤裸相对的时候，船外响起了遥远的轰鸣声。城市翻转已经开始了，大都会那些闪耀的，高耸的建筑物正在慢慢吞吃着哥谭，属于阳光的一面压上去，将哥谭的黑夜覆盖在身下。两个城市如同一对爱人，每一天的朝暮都亲吻、缠绵着，但今天似乎进行得尤为细致。当大都会的第一条街道完整地来到了地面上时，布鲁斯发出了第一声呻吟。他抱着克拉克在他胸前舔吻的头，手指插在他柔软的头发里。

接着是城市东边的那些低矮的建筑物。他们出现的时候几乎没有人注意他们——他们就这样冒出来，接着蔓延出了一大片，慢慢地铺满了整个城市。克拉克的手指划过布鲁斯下体，在他下体浓密的丛林中握住了他，慢慢地刺激着——这并不算什么，如此温柔的手法让布鲁斯发出一声舒服的喟叹。他几乎要将整个自己全部都贴到了克拉克身上，而这更方便了压在上方的人的动作。他慢慢开拓着布鲁斯伸手的穴口，就连手指伸进去的动作都担忧惊扰了他。

“快点，克拉克。”布鲁斯亲吻着他爱人的耳边，在他耳廓旁边低语着，“快点，我想要你。”

接着是地标性的建筑。最万众瞩目的时刻到来了：星球日报那个标志性的大金球终于出现在了大都会上空，它闪耀着，等待着一个熟悉的身影从它身边路过，就像路过一整颗地球那样。

但是这颗大金球今天没有等来那个身影，因为克拉克在它出现的一瞬间就进入了布鲁斯。

没有太多的疼痛。布鲁斯没有想到过，一个几乎拥有全宇宙最强大的力量的人，他的双手竟然如此柔和，这几乎让人觉得他举起地球的时候，也像是在小心翼翼地爱护着。布鲁斯几乎在插入的一瞬间就在请求着克拉克更快更狠地占有他，融化他，他扭动着自己的腰，手臂环上克拉克的脖子，用嘴唇在他的额头和眼镜上落下一连串的亲吻。他今天几乎要将自己所有的亲吻都送给身上的人。

克拉克闭上眼睛。比起下体被布鲁斯吸吮包裹着的快感，他更享受于心理上的沉静与爱意。晨光倾洒在他的后背上，而布鲁斯正亲吻着他的脸颊：他正被爱意包裹得严严实实。他的嘴角不住地翘起，温柔而明媚。他用最轻柔的手法环抱着他的布鲁斯，轻轻地动了几下，让布鲁斯忍不住轻叫了几声。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”克拉克将自己全部送进布鲁斯的身体里。他们仍然紧紧贴在一起，亲密得就像从未分开过一样。满足感充斥了他的心脏，一个了解他，接受他全部的人，克拉克从来没有幻想过自己可以拥有这样的一个人，但这一刻，一整个世界都在告诉他：这是真的，他拥有了布鲁斯，拥有了一个愿意接受他全部的人，哪怕只是一小会，但他已经拥有了。

他将布鲁斯翻过来，又从后面进入了他。布鲁斯由于刺激仰起了他的脖颈，而克拉克趴在他伸手，慢慢地吻过他出了一层薄汗的脊背。他们的眼睛在情动中变得迷离，而交合的动作也越来越激烈。克拉克抱住布鲁斯的腰，带着他望向了窗外，阳光让两个人眯起了眼，远处是仍然在缓慢翻转的城市。

“布鲁斯，你看，那是大都会和哥谭。”

布鲁斯在情欲中睁开眼睛，望着远处轰鸣着的城市，大都会和哥谭，它们此刻如此紧密地交融着，交错着。他看这样的景象已经太多年，以致于他几乎都忘记了这是一个多么神奇，以至于说是奇迹的事情。两个城市，一明一暗，一早一晚，在太阳和月亮交际的时候慢慢折叠着，旋转着。这样的景色几乎是不真实的——或者说现在这一刻是真实的吗？他的大脑已经无法清醒地告诉自己答案，而唯一真实的就是身后拥抱着自己的人。布鲁斯几乎可以用后背感受到克拉克扑通扑通的心跳，炙热而有力。两个交融的城市模糊又迷幻，但他和克拉克两个人却是清晰而鲜明的。

下体传来的快感让布鲁斯不住地抽噎着，他的阴茎一下一下磨蹭着床单，在上面留下湿润的印记。这是如此温柔的性爱，却给予了他浪潮一样的快感。克拉克几乎吻遍了布鲁斯的全身，而他每落下一个吻，布鲁斯就颤抖着又离高潮更进一步。

克拉克在逼近高潮的时候似乎听到了城市中晨鸟的第一声呼唤，又或者是清晨的第一缕微风卷过树梢。布鲁斯回过头，用湿润的眼睛看着他，呼唤着他的名字。

“克拉克，我，我要到了……”

克拉克在他的眼睛上轻轻亲吻了一下，卷毛蹭过布鲁斯的鼻梁。

“我们一起。”

于是，大都会的人们睁开眼睛，呼吸了这个白天第一口空气。

而他们也同时达到了高潮。他们在爱欲的海洋中翻滚着，呼吸着，亲吻着，似乎在经历着这个世界上最激烈的风暴，等待着狂风刮过，一切又变得平静而轻柔。

水面上的船轻轻晃了两下，波纹散出去几米便不见了。

TBC


End file.
